


Wedding Toast

by camichats



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sabrina gets drunk at Aunt Hilda's wedding and babbles about her once-secret relationship with Caliban in front of everyone at the reception.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Wedding Toast

Sabrina was drunk. 

_She_ thought that she was only tipsy. After all, she was only drinking as much as the hedge witches, and they were all fine. Gin didn't taste good, but she needed something more than champagne to keep her warm since Caliban was on the other side of the room. Officially, he was here to represent the Infernal Realm-- what with the current peace talks and all-- but unofficially, he was here as her date. And she couldn't touch him. Not to dance, and certainly not to kiss him, though all the other couples in the room got to snuggle up to each other as much as they wanted. 

She glanced at the main table-- catching sight of Aunt Hilda practically glowing in her wedding dress-- and remembered that she was supposed to give a speech. Aunt Hilda had specifically asked her to give a toast, and Sabrina wanted to help keep her happy. Hecate knows that she deserved to get her perfect wedding after so many years thinking that she would be alone for the rest of her life. 

Sabrina got to her feet and only swayed a little, so she figured she was good to give a toast. Besides, she already basically knew what she was going to say. She'd wanted for it to be genuine though, so she didn't have any cue cards. 

She made it up to the stage and started clinking the side of the glass to get everyone's attention. In the movies, people only hit it four times before stopping, but this was a pretty big party; she'd need more than that. She only stopped clinking the glass when she looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. 

"I want to make a toast to the happy couple," she started, holding her glass up in their direction. She saw people reach for their glasses if they hadn't already been holding it. "We are all here today because of love. But what is love? It's _so_ hard to define. I know that _I_ can't put words to it, but I know it when I see it. Aunt Hilda and Doctor C? They're in love. I mean, look at them!" Sabrina said, gesturing at the main table with her free hand. "Have you ever seen two people more in _love_ and able to be _happy_ about it? Like, I look around this room and I see a lot of love, but them? They know exactly how happy they're going to be together. Everyone supports them, and it's so easy to. They're so in love, and so happy, and I can't wait until that happens for everyone here." 

She took a big gulp of her drink, forgetting that it was gin and not something weaker. 

"Not sure when it's going to happen for me though. Like, I talked to Aunt Hilda about it, and she said it might be a hundred and fifty years for me to be openly happy with who I'm with. Which just kinda sucks, because when I had a mortal for a boyfriend, I was able to openly be with him because I was going to a school with a bunch of mortals, so who else would I date? And Nick- Nick was a warlock, so _everyone_ thought that we were good together, because I was a witch and he was a warlock and it just made sense. And now that I'm _really_ happy and can see myself spending the rest of my life with someone, I don't get to tell anyone about it just because he's a demon! And it's- like, it's so stupid. Because yeah, he's a demon, but he's _perfect,_ and he really cares about me, and-" 

"Congratulations to the bride and groom!" Ambrose said, and that's about the time that Sabrina realized she was still up on stage and everyone was still looking at her because she was supposed to have been saying nice things about Aunt Hilda and Doctor C, and instead she went and babbled about her own love life. 

Everybody else toasted with their glasses, and Sabrina looked at the floor in front of the stage. She should probably get down. Was getting down going to be hard? Getting up hadn't been, but that was whenever she hadn't thought she was drunk. It did look kind of high up. 

She didn't have to worry about it for very long because all of a sudden, Aunt Zelda was beside her, grabbing her arm and pulling him from the stage. She was obviously mad, but her grip was firm and grounding so that Sabrina didn't fall-- even as they went down the stairs, which, it turned out, were as easy to get down as they'd been to get up. "Mister Kinkle," she hissed as they passed his table. She jerked her head towards the stage. "If you would." 

Harvey-- and next to him, Roz, Theo, and Robin-- scrambled to his feet. "Of course." 

Roz gave her a sympathetic look before leaving. 

Aunt Zelda led her back to her table, where most of the hedge witches had suddenly found that they had other people they needed to talk to. She took the glass from Sabrina's hand even though it was empty excepting a few drops. "There are better ways to get our attention than making a toast at Hilda's wedding, pouring out your every thought for our guests," she said tightly. 

"Sorry, Aunt Zee. I didn't think I'd had that much to drink. Is Aunt Hilda mad?" 

"Concerned," Zelda said, but she said nothing of herself in that regard-- because of _course_ , she was mad. "As I am. A demon? At least tell me that you haven't had sexual relations with him yet. Demons are not the same as witches in their relationships, and you should be careful." 

"Aunt Zelda," Sabrina groaned, closing her eyes. She had to open them again a second later when it became clear she couldn't walk if she wasn't looking where she was going. 

"You will sit here for the rest of the night," she said, dropping her into the right seat and sliding a glass of water directly in front of her, "and drink water and coffee until you're sober enough to apologize to Hilda for making a scene at her wedding." 

Sabrina nodded miserably. She hadn't _meant_ to make a scene; she'd just been trying to give her toast. She thought about telling Aunt Zelda that the first half of the toast was all that she'd meant to say, but when she looked up, she was gone. 

She sipped at her water until someone sat down next to her. Caliban. He looked amused, but he usually did. He'd worn a suit from the Mortal Realm at her insistence, but of course he'd forgone the tie and unbuttoned the shirt halfway down his chest. He looked as good as he always did, which equal parts made her want to kiss him and kick him. 

"And you told _me_ to be discreet." 

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize I'd been drinking that much." 

"I knew you were. Downing four glasses of gin in less than thirty minutes? You're lucky you didn't sick up all over your little flower." 

"It's called a corsage," she said, because he was right-- it had been four glasses. She just didn't want to say that he was right; he was insufferable about it. "Why didn't you stop me?" 

"My lady," he said, which had her rolling her eyes again, because he only said that when he was being extra smarmy, "you told me not to approach you. I believe your exact words were, 'You'll give away that we're dating, and I don't want to make Auntie Hilda's wedding about me'." 

Sabrina scowled at him and took a larger drink of her water. 

He gave a lazy gesture at the room with one hand. "But look, you had a personal crisis, and the party continued on. And since you told everyone that we're together, I figured I no longer have cause to keep my distance." 

"Can we talk about something else?" she asked. 

"Alright. So. You think I'm perfect?" he asked with a smirk. 

Sabrina groaned loudly, letting her head fall forward until it connected with the table. "Go away. You're just making me feel worse." 

"And leave you all alone? I wouldn't dream of it, darling." His words were still teasing, but he put a hand on her back, rubbing comfortably. "Your mortal friends look like they're about to start playing." 

She leaned back up and got to her feet. 

Caliban turned her chair so that it was facing the stage without her having to say a word about her intention, and she sat back down. He scooted his chair next to hers and let his arm drape along the back. If she tilted her head enough, she'd be able to rest it on his shoulder. She could more feel the aura of heat coming from him than she could actually feel his arm, but it still managed to make her feel better. 

Harvey introduced Fright Club and they kicked off with their first song. 

After a moment's deliberation, Sabrina put her head on his shoulder. It's not like she had anything to hide, anymore. 


End file.
